ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Oriana Anima/Oriana's Guide to UDBRP
Many of you reading this will likely be new, but some of you have been around for some time - and you know how optimized my characters can get later on. So here's a few tips and tricks to making your characters not be Yamcha! We'll be going over Damage Types first, followed by Race Selection, Equipment Selection, and finally Signatures. Damage Types There are three Damage Types on this wiki - Physical, Energy, and Arcane. Each have their pros and cons, but all of them are more-or-less viable. Physical Damage Physical Damage is generally extremely reliable and consistent, but relies heavily on your weapon choice. Very versatile. *'Pros:' Reliable, consistent damage. Fairly easy to spec into. Easily spammable. Very versatile. *'Cons:' Poor single-hit damage, requires some equipment to use early on. *'Best Used At:' Any level, except level 0-5. *'Reasons to Choose:' Very consistent and easy to use. Quite a few options - speed for reliable hits and dodges vs strength for higher damage. *'Comments:' Keep in mind that despite the shop saying "Sword" and such for your weapon choice, it doesn't matter in-RP - you could still be punching with a "sword" equipped for stats. Energy Damage Energy attacks, or ki attacks, can be just as easily spammed as physical attacks, but deal slightly less damage - however, their real strength lies in Blast 2 attacks. *'Pros:' Requires absolutely no equipment, very good damage. Basic attacks cost less stamina. *'Cons:' Requires training time, basic attacks are weaker. Heavily reliant on Blast Gauge. *'Best Used At:' Any level. *'Reasons to Choose:' Very accurate to source material. Can hit extremely hard with some setup. Very powerful blast techniques, and access to things like Spirit Bomb. *'Comments:' Classic. Arcane Damage Dealing the least amount of damage of the three in the long run, Arcane Damage grants access to spells and is extremely status-focoused. *'Pros:' Has access to spells, which deal fixed amounts of damage. Very easy to increase Arcane Damage. Extremely powerful status effect infliction. Access to Imbued Weapons. *'Cons:' Requires a LOT of equipment to use. Generally requires Mana. Spells deal fixed damage, which are less effective at higher levels. Reliant on status effects. *'Best Used At:' On a second character, where you have money to spend. *'Reasons to Choose:' Easy to boost and very powerful status effects. Unbelievably powerful early on. Imbued Weapons inflict permanent status effects. *'Comments:' Hoo boy. Arcane Damage is ungodly powerful early on. A Level 5 Fire Wisp, for instance zeni does 25,000 Damage. Starting characters have 20,000 Health. You can use three per turn. Time will tell if the flat spell damage persists. Additionally, spell damage and arcane damage are not the same. Arcane Damage buffs spells, but Spell Damage does NOT buff any other source of arcane damage. If you have +50% Arcane and +50% Spell damage, they apply separately, so a 10,000 damage spell deals 10,000 * 1.5 * 1.5 = 22,500 Damage. As you can see, each damage type has their uses, but it's ideal to focus on one type - in particular, your Armor will likely only boost one damage type. Weapon Damage Weapon Damage is any damage dealt by weapons. It is considered a separate buff from the other Damage Types. However, there is no dedicated "Weapon Damage" resistance. Swords and Guns deal Physical Damage, whereas Books and Staves deal Arcane Damage. Spell Damage Any and all Spells learned from Tomes deal Spell Damage. Unless stated otherwise, these are the only things in the game that are affected by Spell Damage Buffs. However, anything that deals Spell Damage is also affected by Arcane Damage Buffs! Note: Note that different Damage Type buffs stack multiplicatively, but the SAME buff will stack additively. If you have +50% Weapon Damage and +50% Physical Damage and you're using a sword, you will have a total of + 0.50*+ 0.50 = x2.25 Damage. However, if you have two +50% Physical Damage sources, you only have + 0.50 + 0.50 = x2 Damage. This is particularly relevant for spellcasters and Demons. Race Selection Each race has skills and stats that cause them to fall into certain roles and damage types, which will be detailed here. This is only for Full Breed races. Each race falls into one of three Categories - Human, Alien, or Other World. These categories are only relevant for certain skills or abilities. Human *'Category:' Human *'Stat Specialty:' None *'Preferred Damage Type:' Energy *'Pros:' Bonus to EXP while in Training Slots at first. Capable of surprisingly large amounts of damage relative to their stats, especially below 50% Health. *'Cons:' Lowest overall stats. *'Counters:' Anything. *'Notes:' Boring old humans. Due to their lack of stats and notable equipment, humans are likely the weakest characters. However, they have an affinity for Energy attacks due to their passive. You're probably best off using a human half-breed character. *'Comments:' In my opinion, humans need a buff. A serious buff. Literally outclassed in every single way by android characters. Even the full-breed bonus is pointless when it only applies to normal training - weighted training clothing grants +100% EXP. Android *'Category:' Human *'Stat Specialty:' None *'Preferred Damage Type:' Physical *'Pros:' Extremely powerful passive abilities. Three choices. Access to upgrade chips. Can become a half-breed android easily. *'Cons:' Ki-Based Ultimate. Requires equipment investment. Upgrades are fairly weak at the moment. *'Notes:' The best way to go is probably a Perpetual Energy Android, due to using halved stamina. Note that Mechanical Build allows easy access to this race. *'Counters:' Physical resistance. *'Comments: '''Upgrades need a serious buff. Only +2 stats for 10k zeni? Congrats! For 100,000 zeni, you can double your starting stats at level 0! Or you could pay 40,000 zeni for 4 potions which will do the ''exact same thing. Also, in my opinion, Energy Stealing androids don't steal enough temporary stats. Maybe make it much higher, but last X amount of turns? Frost Demon *'Category:' Alien *'Stat Specialty:' Speed *'Preferred Damage Type:' Any Legendary: Ki *'Pros:' Ungodly powerful Active Ability. Very easy to keep yourself in the fight. Has transformations. *'Cons:' Active ability will very rapidly kill you if you are not careful. Can't be a half breed. *'Counters:' Burst them down once they're below 50%. They can't sustain. *'Notes:' Holy hell, 100% Power. Frost Demons are very good at staying in the fight with their transformations and passive skill, and can very rapidly jump in power as a result. Probably the strongest Alien race, all around. Ki Ultimate. *'Comments:' 100% Power. All or nothing. You got 5 turns, max, but +100% to Speed and Strength. Keep in mind that this is still capped at a total of +200%. Majin *'Category:' Alien *'Stat Specialty:' Health *'Preferred Damage Type:' Any *'Pros:' Regeneration. Insane tankiness. Very fast. All-around defensive fighter. *'Cons:' Lower strength to compensate for tankiness. Can't be a half breed. *'Counters:' Magic Body only affects basic melee and anything under "Armory Section.". It does not affect Ki Blasts, magic, and stronger attacks. Don't waste your time with swords, unless you've got enough of a physical bonus to deal more than Ki Blast damage. *'Notes:' Ladies and gentlemen, the ultimate tank. Majin characters simply won't die, and will simply heal themselves as you try and bypass their damage resistance. Not to mention they are extremely good at dodging. *'Comments:' Magic Body is really powerful. Don't ignore it. Namekian *'Category:' Alien *'Stat Specialty:' Strength *'Preferred Damage Type:' Any *'Pros:' Fairly tanky, low stamina usage, easy access to stuns. Easy transformation. Passive stamina regen. *'Cons:' Transformation only boosts speed. Can't be a half breed. *'Counters:' Very little access to speed boosts. *'Notes:' Stamina, stamina, stamina. Namekians just won't stop attacking, and have access to a fairly hard-hitting +250 Strength transformation. No stages, too! *'Comments:' 5% Max Stamina every 3 turns is slow, but if supplemented with Biometric Recharge, it'll make a significant difference. Saiyan *'Category:' Alien *'Stat Specialty:' Strength *'Preferred Damage Type:' Physical *'Pros:' Ungodly high Physical Damage. Great Ape transformation. Zenkai. Burst damage. *'Cons:' Great Ape can't be used all the time. Ki Ultimate. *'Counters:' Physical Damage Resistance. *'Notes:' Very good at burst damage, VERY powerful Physical attacks. Also, Super Saiyan. *'Comments:' Classic. Good for "all in" builds with massive cons for brief moments of insane power. Demon *'Category:' Other World *'Stat Specialty:' Strength *'Preferred Damage Type:' Physical *'Pros:' The best Weapon user. Practically hard-counters anything that's not Other World. *'Cons:' Active Ability can be destroyed. Requires some money investment. *'Counters:' 'Physical Damage Resistance, skill negation. *'Notes: The best Weapon user, by far - with a passive +25% Weapon Damage, +25% Strength and Speed against anything not from Other World, and can boost it even further. *'Comments:' Get a weapon. Your skills passively increase weapon damage to insane levels. Shin-Jin *'Category:' Other World *'Stat Specialty:' Not Health *'Preferred Damage Type:' Arcane *'Pros:' Highest speed and strength, by far the best mage. Boosted Kaio-Ken. *'Cons:' Very low HP. Burns through Stamina very fast. *'Counters:' Arcane Damage Resistance, burst damage. *'Notes:' Extremely high Speed and Strength, with the highest starting AND growth rate. Easy access to spells early on, and has one of the most powerful active abilities in the system - Shin Kaio-Ken. Just watch your HP, you'll burn through it quickly at high levels! *'Comments:' Good god that speed and strength. Natural Magus makes the early levels ridiculously easy, especially if you can afford an Arcane Scepter. Probably not a good starter character, though, because magic is a bit pricey early on. Equipment Selection We'll go over the shop one item and section at a time. Basic Items *'Health Capsule:' Generic healing item. You'll want to keep a few in your inventory. *'Energy Capsule:' Generic stamina restoration. You'll want to keep a few in your inventory. *'Magus Capsule:' Generic mana recovery. You get so much mana that this probably doesn't matter. *'Ailment Capsule:' Generic status recovery. When it says "reduces by 15%" they mean lower the actual percentage. This will remove status effects of 15% or less, etc. You'll want to keep a few in your inventory. *'Upgrade Chip:' Not really worth it. This really could use a buff. You get the same benefit from 40,000 zeni's worth of elixers. *'Elixers:' These are not worth it early on, but you'll want to get them all at some point. Mixing Section All the items in this section are required for Mixes, or for respec'ing. Get them if you want to do mixing (grab the required capsule) or respecing your armor. Armory Section *'Swords/Guns:' Get these if you want a Physical Damage character. *'Books/Staffs:' Get these if you want an Arcane Damage character. Both Powerful and Hasty versions have spell damage buffs! *'Strength Focus:' Great Swords, Heavy Pistols, and Powerful Manuals/Pikes cause you to deal significantly more damage, but have no boost to accuracy or evasion. You will probably want a Strength focus on a Physical Damage character. *'Speed Focus:' Ninja Swords, Machine Pistols, and Hasty Manuscripts/Sticks cause your Speed to go up, boosting accuracy and evasion. You will probably want a Speed focus on an Arcane Damage build, unless you intend on using lots of Imbued weapons. Basic Gear and Armor *'Combat Gloves:' Get these early on for a Physical Damage character. You'll also want Energy Gloves for mixes. *'Energy Gloves:' Get these early on for an Energy Damage character. You'll also want Combat Gloves for mixes. *'Weighted Training Armor:' Best used for mixes later on. Get this if you intend to leave the wiki for a while. *'Mystic Arcane Robes:' ONLY get this for Arcane Damage characters, otherwise see above. *'Armored Uniform:' This has generic damage resistance, but is generally outclassed by the other two uniforms. Get it early on if you are not a Time Patroller or Berserker. *'Time Patrol Uniform/Synthetic Kili Uniform:' When you get the opportunity, purchase this. You'll almost certainly want a Speed buff, and a buff to your chosen Damage Type. Arcane Damage Buffs affect spell damage! If you're not going a Magic-focused build, you probably want Strength, Speed, and your chosen Damage Type. If you are going a tanky build, you'll want Health, Speed, and Damage Resistance. If you ARE going a Magic-focused build, get Speed, Arcane Damage, AND Spell Damage. Magic Section *'Mystic Ring:' Mystic rings have precisely one use: Enabling Ultimate Spells without instantly running out of mana! Get 2 of them, then get 'em for mixes. *'Arcane Scepter:' Get this for ANY Arcane Damage build! +50% Damage! *'Tomes:' Pick an element and stick with it until mastered. Check the Magic Guidelines for details. **'Fire Magic:' Strength-focused. Burning Heart boosts Strength AND Arcane Damage! **'Water Magic:' Speed debuffs. Pick up Strange Water ASAP! It's a heal! **'Wind Magic:' Damage Type debuffs. Defensive spells are a bit gimmicky. Wind Read is outclassed in every way by Shock Surge, as it's identical BUT Shock Surge works on your turn. **'Earth Magic:' Bleed Damage! Rock Armor gives damage resistance, too. Very good for infusions. **'Electricity:' Stamina debuffs. Get those defensive spells ASAP! Biometric Recharge gives you 150 Stamina when your max is 500! Shock Surge boosts Speed! **'Poison:' Drains Stamina over time. Very powerful for infusions, as a permanent 20% poison will make them run out of Stamina permanently unless they have other ways around it. Accessory Section *'Potara Earring:' Grants incredible power via fusions. However, you have to be roughly the same stats, and it's permanent. Beware! *'Fusion Pamphlet:' You'll want this at some point. Fusion is NOT permanent in this case! *'Mechanical Build:' If you dun goofed and died, this can bring you back. It does need a bit of clarification, though... One time only. *'Wedding Ring:' Child character time! This is your gateway to an overpowered character! *'Time Capsule:' Want to restart? Completely? We got you covered. This wipes EVERYTHING on the character. Make sure to transfer any zeni and items to another character before using! Z-Souls IMPORTANT NOTE: Unless stated otherwise, all Z-Soul effects may activate as many times as their condition triggers! More importantly, effects last until the end of the battle unless stated otherwise. Yes, that means if you spam Reinforcement Skill, you can keep getting +10% Strength from Double It, But Go No Higher! Just keep in mind that negative effects still apply, if any. *'The Fight Starts Now!:' The ultimate counter to status effect builds, but requires low health. Makes Why You Little...! completely useless. *'This Is My True Power!:' Very slight boost, probably not worth it. Z-Souls are a valuable slot. *'I'm Not Done Yet:' This is a slow 12% Heal. Probably not worth it. *'Why You Little...!:' Completely outclassed by The Fight Starts Now!. If you want dedicated strength, get Double It, But Go No Higher! instead. *'Never Give Up!:' Use this on a tanky character. This essentially is a once-per-fight 10% HP Buff. *'Summon All Your Power!:' Under 30%, gain 4% Damage Resistance? At that point you're probably gonna die. Next. *'Double It, But Go No Higher!:' This is essentially "12% HP for an additional 10% Strength." Use it if you've got a burst build. Item Mixes *'All Purpose Combat Gloves:' Unless you're an Arcane character, GET THIS AS SOON AS YOU CAN! *'Super Weighted Training Clothes:' Get this if you're leaving the wiki for a while. *'Super Mystic Arcane Robes:' Probably not worth it. You only get mana from a higher magic level, and mana is extremely plentiful. *'Z-Sword:' Why would you take this over Imbued Weapons? Simple. The Z-Sword deals Greatsword Damage, plus a Spell Damage Buff. Only Books/Staves get Spell Damage buffs normally, so Z-Swords are more effective if you don't want to inflict status effects. *'Imbued Weapons:' Get these for Arcane builds. THESE DEBUFFS ARE PERMANENT UNTIL END OF FIGHT! You NEED good Speed to use these effectively. **'Fire:' Drains Strength. You're probably better off debuffing Speed. **'Water:' Drains Speed, causing you to hit more and them to hit less. **'Wind:' Drains Damage Types. Use this if they're cracking through your Damage Resistance, but otherwise go for a Fire or Water infusion instead. **'Earth:' Hoo boy. PERMANENT Health Drain. Hit your opponent, put them on a time limit. **'Electricity:' Stamina cost increases. You're better off draining stamina with Poison. **'Poison:' Drains Stamina. Trigger this 10 times with dual Poison weapons, cause them to permanently have no stamina. Signatures WIP Bonus: How To Win At DBZRP #Create a Demon/Android. #Get Legendary. #Max chips and potions. #Complete saga. #Get 9000 custom items. #Complete saga. #Get double legendary. #Max parts. #One-hit-kill everything and always go first. GG. Category:Blog posts